FourForFighting
by Takerslove
Summary: Nessie, Jade, The Undertaker and Kane end up living with one another in a huge Mansion. But is it really easy to live with three big egos?


**Four-For-Fighting**

Jade looked around her new house. She had just bought this old mansion in the country. She always wanted to have a large house where she could bring her friends to stay with her. She knew what she needed to due in the next week and this house will be grooving. She made a few phone calls and in two hours there was a team of painters fixing up the old house and their was 4 designers that where sitting at the kitchen table consulting about the four different type of rooms she needed to have in the house before the end of the week. Jade didn't care how much she had to spend on the house… this house was going to open up her dreams not just for her, but for her best friend Nessie.

Nessie drove down the highway in her car feelings her hair being blow back. She smiled as she pulled up to the red light a bunch of men whistling and getting her attention from the other side. The light turned green and the two where even until she pulled straight out to beat them to the next light. She giggled and smiled as she turned off the road and picked up her ring cell phone.

"Pack up for stuff and get ready… I got my dream house."

"That is great!" Nessie screamed back to Jade.

"I want you to move in this weekend… so, it give you about a week to get ready."

"Sounds good" Nessie said as she stopped at the light.

"So, stop driving around and go pack your shit!"

"Damn okay okay!" Nessie said and hung up

Late on that week Nessie began to move her things in to the house. She sighed and fell on the bed as she finally got the last of the things into the room. Jade came stood in the hallway and knocked on the door.

"What's up?" She asked

"Are you going to be home for dinner?"

"I think so, Mom" She said with a giggled and Jade gave her a hard look.

"I just want to make sure… look this house is like your own house you can do whatever you want."

"I know" She said and she sat up.

"I'll be here… I have some work to do then I'll be down"

"Okay" Jade said and left

Nessie sat on her bay window and placed her laptop on her lap as she looked out the window and saw Jade got up to Glen and kiss him as she lean her head against his arm. Nessie smiled at her self and then began to work on her lap top.

The three of them began to eat dinner as Nessie ate quietly. Jade looked up at Glen and held his hand as the two of them ate. "I am so glad that you decided to stay with us." Jade said

"Sure" She said

"It is like having my family all under one roof." Jade giggled and Glen smiled.

The weeks went on and on and the three of them began to get in to some routines. Nessie was an afternoon and night person. She would wake up and eat and work. She would sometimes go out just to get some drinks or something, but never came home drunk or messed up. Jade would get up with Glen and work out with him and then go to work while he would keep his own schedule with the WWE.

"Jade" Nessie called to her as she walked down the stairs "I need to go to a creative spot… "

"Okay I'll catch ya later" Jade said looking up from her laptop doing the same thing Nessie did Web Design.

A few hours later Glen came walking though the door with a big smile on his face. He sat down next to Jade after giving her a big long kiss and started laughing.

"What?" She asked him

"I have the best idea"

"What is that?" She saved her work and pushed the laptop away.

"I think we need to introduce Mark to Nessie" Glen smiled

"Mark is to wild" Jade said "Where is Mark? Why does he want to meet Nessie?"

"Oh he is at home. But he didn't asked to speak to Nessie he is just bitching about how girls treat him like a piece of meat and he wants more. I know Nessie has no one that she is attached to and I think that will be a great idea."

"Call him up… it could get good." Jade said and went to the other room to call Nessie cell phone.

"Speaking" She answered

"When are you coming home I think we are going to have company over."

"Do you want me to come home?"

"Yeah dinner will be in like an hour or two."

"Okay see you then" Nessie said as Jade heard Nessie typing away her code.

Nessie pulled up to the mansion and sat in her car as she looked at the purple and black Harley in font of her. She gathered up her laptop and software as she placed it in her bag. She threw the bag over her shoulder and walked into the house.

"Oh Nessie, your home" Jade said with a big smile on her face. Nessie just gave her a strange look.

"Yeah" She said looking around to see Glen and this other character. He sat tall and had long fiery red hair with these piercing green eyes. She could tell he had tons of tattoos with his bear arms sticking out of his jean vest. He looked to have strong legs with his black pants on.

"We have someone we would love for you to meet." Jade said as she walked over to Nessie. "Nessie this is Mark" The man rose and smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you" Nessie said as she walked over and shook his hand. She noticed how big his hand was almost three times the size of her own hand, and his power… he was strong man.

"Nice to meet you too" He said back to her and smiled.

"I'll be right back" She said as she turned around and went upstairs where she placed her laptop and bag down. She stood at the window hearing the three of them talking. She knew it was a set up.

"I'm going to check on dinner" Jade said as she walked out of the room.

"Well, Mark what do you think?"

"I like what I see" He said as he adjusted his jeans. "Is she taken?"

"No, she is single…"

"Sounds good to me" Mark said with a smile from ear to ear.

The four of them ate dinner and chatted about work things like that. Nessie made no move to get to know Mark more even tho Mark did asked her a few questions. Jade and Glen stood at the door as Mark left on his Harley. The two of them began to smile at each other very proud on what they think was going to be a great relationship together.

The next morning Nessie came down with her hair up on her head and wore a short black dress that just covered her bottom with a dropping long neck line cut. She walked in to the kitchen and Glen looked up at her as she walked by Jade hit Glen as she followed Nessie.

"What are you doing today?" Jade asked Nessie

"Well, I think I am going to go to a job fair today… maybe sell some of my web site… it is not like I need the money." Nessie laughed at her self.

"Well, don't you think you should put something decent on?" Jade asked

"See this is what I figured if I come to this thing in a high neck long pants stuck up… then I would look like everyone else and if I come as a party loving person then I will get more head turns." Nessie smiled as she sat at the table.

"This is true" Glen said and sipped his coffee.

"I see I am not going to win this fight" Jade said

Nessie smiled at the two of them as they wished her good luck anyways as she walked out the door heading to this conference Nessie threw her bag over her shoulder as she locked up her car and walked in to this job fair.

Nessie set up her stands as she posted pint outs of her work, plus set up her computers with them along with her lap top that she sat behind and continued to type out new sites by the handful.

As the time went on their seam to grown crowd. Around her stands and the money was coming in fast along with numbers left in the jar for founding. She giggled and talked to the men as they walked by and stopped making a wall to get to the other people's stands. She smiled at the one man who walked by. He was in all black and long brown with blond highlighted hair. He was tall like Mark, and was nice as he walked away she almost wanted to follow him to where ever he was going.

The fair was almost over and she began to pack up her things as she just continued to talk to the men. She began to take down the printed work as a man came up to her and began to as she questions.

"So, how much are all these designs going for?" He asked her and she turned around to see the man that caught her eye.

"Well, Mr. …"

"Nash"

"Well, Mr. Nash, that one that you're looking at goes for around 500 dollars."

"Just for this site?" He asked a bit upset about it.

"Yeah, not only does it come with the outline of the site." She said and walked around the table to be on the same side as him. She took a seat on the table. "What ever your business name and info will appear on this page along with inputting the information" She reached down and showed him a site that was already finished with the same templates.

"That is nice" he said to her and she smiled.

"Thanks"

"How long does it take you to do one to these sites?"

"This one took me about 2 hours" She said with smile "That includes all the scripts and CGI." She paused "SO, what is your business?"

"Well, I am a professional wrestler."

"Oh really?" She smiled "What company?"

"WCW" He said

"That is cool" She said with a smiled "so, are you going to use the site for your personal or business use?"

"I am not really sure" he said to her as she continued to clean up.

"Well, why don't you take a look at a few of sites that I have finished."

"Sure" He said as she continued to clean up. She began to take things off of the table. "Did you have a good day today selling?"

"Yeah it was a good turn out" She laughed

"Looks like you are some popular girl here" He said and she smiled at him as he pointed to the jar of numbers.

"Yeah I guess you can say that?" She said and picked up the car turning it over and counted all the numbers on paper and then threw them all out.

"What are you doing?" He asked her

"Trashing the number… they are all just booty calls and it is not like I want that."

"Okay" He said to her "Hey, I would like to get in contact to you later about this site… can I have a card?"

"Sure" She said and pulled one out of her bag.

"Thanks, I'll give you a call" He said with a smile and Nessie just smiled back.

She pulled up to the house after going to the bank and put over 6,000 dollars. She grabbed her bag as she walked in to the house and placed her thing on her bed and changed into her short set pj's and sat on the couch.

"Did you have fun?" Jade asked

"6,000 dollars of fun and over 50 numbers" She giggled and began to tell her about her day. "See Jade, you should come with me and we could sell you designs too."

"No, I can't I signed one of those no- competition deals with work."

"Okay, but it was totally fun today. I even meet another wrestler from WCW." She paused "He is an eye catcher.

"What's his name?" Glen asked hearing the word wrestler made his ears peak up.

"A Mr. Nash"

"Kevin Nash" Glen said back to her and smiled "He is one messed up person" He said and Nessie just looked at him.

"He was fine to me" She said "anyways it was a good night."

The next day was Glen's birthday and Jade had spent over month to get the whole surprise party to work. Mark was going to hold off Glen until it was time. The party began and Glen show up, but it was all cool with everyone drinking and having fun. Nessie mingled around the room talking to a lot of the men. Mark walked up to Glen and whispered in to his ear to introduce him to Nessie once more.

"Nessie" Glen called to her and she walked over to him

"Yeah?" She responded

"Do you remember my friend, Mark?"

"Oh yeah, Hello" She smiled to him and shook his hand once more and

"Hey, come lets talk" Mark said and the two of them went to a corner near the bar and the two began to talk. Mark's eyes began to wonder as each girl walked by to get a drink.

"I don't like wrestling… I never seen a show" She admitted to him

"It's okay… I don't know why you are sucked into a computer."

"If you would listen to me and then you would find out that I am web designer. I have fun doing my job."

"Yeah… well, that is good" He said to her not hearing a word she said to him. "Excuse me" He said taking his drink and leaving. Nessie shook her head at him and laid her head on the table.

"He is one hell of a waste of time" She said to Mark who was already grinding with another person.

A month later

"There is a problem" Glen said to Jade as the two of them began to get dress.

"What's the problem?"

"Mark is getting kicked out of his apartment... and I was thinking maybe he could move in with us?"

"Are you nuts?" She asked him

"No, he is my best friend and it would complete our family." He paused "You said it takes a village to raise a child and this could be our village."

"Okay… okay" Jade said and Glen jumped her pinning her on the bed and kissing her neck playfully as she giggled and flipped him over to his back. "If he messes up he is gone"

"I agree!" Glen said and with that Mark was moving in by the end of the day.

The four of them sat down for their welcoming dinner for Mark. The four of them began to eat like mad picking out of each dish. Jade broke the silence.

"So, what does everyone think about marriage… I am ready for it." Jade said and smiled to Mark.

"I'm ready" Glen said and looked at Nessie.

"If I find the right man I will settle down… right no one wants to be Mr. Right for me." She paused "What do you think Mark.

"Nah, I am to busy" he paused "I need a new one every night or its gets old."

Nessie listen to Mark and stayed quiet for the rest of dinner. She cleaned up her place setting and went up to her bedroom and got changed into her short PJ's which ended up showing her belly button as she walked down the stairs to get a soda.

"Hello, mama" Mark mouth as Nessie walked by him. She lend up against the fig door as she tried to think of which soda she wanted. Mark walked in to the kitchen. "Hey Nessie… what are you doing tonight?"

"Working" She said with a smiled on her face as she turned around to see Mark sitting at the counter-bar.

"You want to come visit me in my room?" He asked

"Mark, don't think that your pretty green eyes can flicker any more to make me want to sleep with you…" She said walked over to her as Mark was now thinking that she was going to go to bed with him. "But I won't be your piece of ass for the night… if I am yours I want to be yours forever." She said sliding one finger under his chin and then to her lips as she walked out of the room.

"Oh, shot down." Glen said as the two of them smile at each other.

Later on that night Nessie's cell phone rang she reached over on the bed and picked it up. "Hello" she said to the number that was not known to her.

"Hello is Nessie there?" The deep voice rang on the other side.

"Speaking… who is this?" She asked

"It Mr. Nash, from the job search yesterday."

"Hello Mr. Nash how are you doing tonight?" She said with a smile on the phone.

"I am doing fine… thank you for asking." He said and there seam to be some pause

"About that template… are you still interested in it?"

"Well, that is why I am calling… I am going to be starting my own web site up and I wanted you to be the designer for it." He said and she paused a bit.

"Well, I have a few questions for you then"

"Okay, ask away" he said to her and she began to think.

"Do I have to travel with you?"

"No, this is a stationary job."

"Is it going to be related to professional wrestling?" She said and twisted her mouth a bit.

"Well, I want the site to be for my fans for the facts, pictures, and information about me."

"Sounds like an idea" She said back to him. "When are you back in town?"

"Well I will be gone for at least a month and half… but we can have meeting over the phone." He paused a few more seconds "Are you single?"

"Yes" She said with a smile.

"That is good" He said to her over the phone. "Can I give you a call in like a week or two…?"

"Sure if you remember" She said to him her stomach twisted. "Talk to you then… goodbye Mr. Nash"

"Call me Kevin" He said and smiled.

"Okay, Goodbye Kevin"

"Goodbye, Nessie" he said and lend back on the couch and smiled to himself.

Nessie sat out on the patio as she began to finished up the one site she was working on. She took a break and stretched out her neck. Glen came walking outside.

"Nessie… you have to keep it a secret okay?"

"Sure" She said and Glen pulled out a small box from his pocket and showed her two silver bands that where full of diamonds and then a huge 5ct rock in the middle of purple! "Oh my god!" She said as her mouth stay open as she looked at Glen.

"It took me over 6 months to find the perfect rock for her."

"Oh my god, Glen you two are going to get married." Nessie said as she smiled so brightly. Glen smiled too as he put away the ring. "I won't tell… Jade is going to be soo happy to see that"

"I know… I know… She is that special someone" Glen smiled

"Good for ya too…" She said to them

Glen sat down next to Nessie and began to talk "What is going on between you and Mark?"

"It should be what is not going on… he is just a little to bold of himself. He is too worried on how many girls he can get then to worry about caring on what he likes now."

"Yeah I know that he seam to be like that, but one day he will want to settle down."

"And maybe one day I would like to date him."

"I know" Glen said and just looked at him "Don't hold him to such a hard mold."

"I'll see what I can do" She said and looked back at the computer.

Glen, Jade and Mark all got ready to got out to the house show that Glen and Mark had. Jade was all excited like she got every time right before Glen's match and before she entered the arena. She began to get butterflies in her stomach as she walked in the back of the arena with Glen and Mark, just like they would do when they were dating.

"Hey you know what?" Mark began

"What?" Jade asked

"If Nessie and I still live in your house when you have kids… you could never say let's go over to aunt Nessie's house because she will be there" He said and laughed at her, but the two of them just looked at one another.

"Well, honey I will see you after the match" He said as he kissed her at the steps and then headed up the ramp. She smiled as she listens to the matches and giggled at the little girls yelling at Glen and Mark. The match was over and Glen and Mark one. Glen grabbed the microphone and began to talk.

"I have to tell you all something. Sweetheart I have something in my bag I want to give to you." Jade's eyes went big as she covered her mouth in surprised "I been waiting to ask you this for a long time… I want us to grow old together. I want to brush your hair when you can't… I want to marry you and have kids together." Glen said and he caught his breath "Jade, dear, will you marry me?" He asked and she jumped up and down in the back screaming yes.

The three of them headed back to the house in the car as Mark continued to make jokes about the engagement. Jade kept looking down at the ring. Glen began to get mad at Mark. He stopped at the red light and turned around to yell at Mark.

"If you would put in half the effort you do to make fun of Jade and I then you would see that your unhappy with your life, Nessie thinks your still a high school loser who wants to screw anything you can get your hands on, and that when she looks at you she is telling you that she loves you. Now take that advice and swallow it." Glen screamed and Mark sat in the back almost in stun as Glen turned back around and Mark laid his head against the window thinking about what Glen had to say.

Jade ran upstairs to see Nessie lying on her bed. Jade flopped on her bed as she shoved her ring in her face. Nessie grabbed her hand and looked at it in major detail. "Jade… you're getting married!" Nessie said and Jade screamed and then the both of them screamed… Glen stood in the bedroom door way and smiled.

"Goodnight, Nessie" Jade said and she jumped up and out of the bed.

The next morning Glen and Jade left early in the morning to make sure they would get the whole day to pick out colors, flowers, dresses, and even places for the wedding. Nessie woke up and walked downstairs to have some breakfast and get ready to do some work for the day. Nessie covered the front porch with the sun blocker and began to work.

"What are you doing?" Mark asked her

"I am working"

"Can you take a brake?"

"I guess so, what is up?" She asked him and he sat down.

"Well, I was wondering what you are doing tonight?"

"I am not doing anything I can't break… what are you planning?"

"Well, I am having hooking up with this little hot chick that I meet at Glen's birthday party."

"And you are telling me this why?"

"Because you are here and I can tell you that I can't wait to bang this chick… she is only about 4 foot and I mean it like damn"

"Look, Mark… I would hate too cut you off… but there is a car pulling up here and I don't want you to look like and ass to much."

"Oh cool thanks" He said and walked of the porch to pick up the girl. Mark couldn't even remember her name as the two of them walked by Nessie.

Late on that day Jade and Glen came home to see Nessie sitting on the front porch. Jade stopped and talked a little and then walked in to the house to see Mark whispered something sweet things in to her ears and she giggled and smiled at her as he kissed her cheek and walked her out of the door. Nessie looked up and rolled her eyes.

"Mark come with me" Glen said as the two of them walked out to the back porch.

"What is going on?" Mark asked

"Mark, did you think that having another girl over with Nessie home was a good thing?"

"Well, I made plans with this girl before I thought of Nessie and I wasn't going to let her come here and not be happy."

"Mark it is not about being happy anymore. You are 32 years old and you need to wake up and see that this is not the life for you. You want a stable girl who will ways be there for you and will always understand you and one day take the only gift you can give her and that is a child." Glen said and Mark looked down at her feet. "Are you really hearing me?"

"Yeah I hear you and I understand where you are coming from… I just hope that Nessie the right one… I am unsure how I would react if she would just for real blow me off. I know I really like her." Mark said this time being truthful… and it was really understand and sunk in to Mark head that he couldn't run around anymore… his life was moving on and he had to grab life by the horns.

The next morning Jade and Glen made a huge breakfast for the four of them. Nessie came down with her laptop already strapped to her hand as she said hello and grabbed some juice and headed out to the porch. She continued to work as the three of them sat in the air condition and ate breakfast watching her.

"Why doesn't she sit in here?" Mark asked

"When you are in the groove you just go." Jade tried to explain. "Why don't you go out there and see what she is doing?"

"Okay" Mark said and he wiped his mouth and headed out to talk to Nessie. "What are you doing?" He said sliding right next to her as she continued to type.

"I am almost done" She said as she smiled at the computer as she hit the last key to preview this. She lends back and smiled as she looked at her last piece of work. "Finished" She said and looked over at Mark. "What do you think?"

"It sucks" He said and Nessie looked at her computer and then back at Mark. She stood up and closed her computer lid and walked back in to the house to grab her keys and leave not telling anyone where she was going.

"What happened?" Jade asked Mark as he walked in.

"I don't' know all I told her is that I didn't like her site."

"You have to be joking" She said back to him and she just looked at him and he just looked at her.

"Nope" Mark said and looked at Glen while Jade raced to the phone to call Nessie. "Was I wrong?"

"Your stupid" Glen said to Mark "Is she answering?"

"Nope" Jade said and looked at Mark.

The sun was setting and the three of then still lay around the house each of them now in different rooms. Jade tried to stay away as she lay against Glen on the couch. She began to fall asleep and as Nessie came crawling in around 3 in the morning, and headed up stairs to her room.

She threw off of her clothes and jumped into her PJ's and slide into bed. She felt better instantly as she began to get comfortable. Mark came walking into her room and turned on the light and sat at the bottom of the bed.

"Are you awake?" Mark asked and Nessie tried to ignore him. He grabbed her leg and shook it once more "Nessie wake up" He said

"Mark go away" She said to him

"No, listen to me… I am sorry for what I said." He paused "I don't really think a lot."

"Tell me something I don't know" She said to him and sat up to look at Mark. "Here is some advice for free... If you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all." She said to him and flopped back on the bed and placed the covers over her head. Mark waited a few more minutes hoping Nessie would wake up and talk to him. He then began to realize that she was asleep and left the room turning off the lights and closing the door.

The next morning Jade walked into Nessie room and sat on the bed. "Nessie are you awake?" She asked the sleeping body.

"What?" Nessie mumbled.

"I want to talk about yesterday… I am really sorry about what Mark had to say about your site… I bet that it didn't really suck."

"Who cares I have to get use to bad critics" Nessie said and continued to try to sleep.

"Look I'll let you sleep, but I wanted to let you know that Glen has an autograph session today. So, it will just be you and Mark home… don't kill one another."

"I'll be fine" Nessie said and rolled over to find her self not being able to sleep. She got up and took a shower and headed down stairs in her bikini and a robe. She turned on the hot tube now being the afternoon. She didn't see Mark and was glad she didn't want was she going to say to him… he just annoyed her so much. She couldn't understand how he could get all these girls.

Mark spotted Nessie standing at the hot tube as she dropped her robe to the grown. Mark looked at her body long and slowly as he was already turned on. Nessie slide into the hot water and reached over to grab her beer and took a drink. She placed the beer down and closed her eyes. Mark walked back down stairs now in his swim shorts. He walked outside as quiet as he could. He slowly wrapped his hands around her shoulders and began to gentle rub her shoulder, and she jumped and looked at Mark.

"Just relax …I'll be gentle" Mark said and continued to rub her shoulder.

"Oh that feels good" Nessie said and Mark tried to relax her. Nessie could just fall asleep in his hands right there her mind made her think "What do you want?" She asked him

"I want to talk to you," He said to her and she just gave him a weird look.

"Okay" she said, "grab a cold one and come on in" She said to him and watched him leave behind her and then climb in to the hot tube with a beer in hand.

"Look I am sorry for being such a jerk these last few days." He said as he floated across from her. "I just want to know a few things about you"

"What about?"

"About what you want in a guy" he said and looked at her. She stared at him for a few minutes and then began to talk to him.

"Well, I want a person who will be a soft like a teddy bear, fierce in bed, hard towards other men and other people who want to hurt me, him or damage the relationship. I want a person who I can have fun with and nothing will ever get old." She said with a smile knowing no one would ever meet her description. "What about you?"

He paused a few moments "I would like a girl that is ever changing, nothing gets old, and she loves me for all my flaws, and has to be able to have fun." The two paused for a while as she drank some more of her beer. "I want to tell you something, and I don't want you to laugh at me."

"I won't laugh at you." She said and took another drink.

"Over the last few times I meet you… you seam to take all my breath away…I really like you and wouldn't mind getting to know you more."

"If we are being truthful to each other I have a few things to say…"

"Yes be truthful, Nessie" He interrupted.

"Well, you seam to be a stuck up person who wants to be the most popular person to lay as many girls as you can. I don't think I could trust you unless you made yourself completely open and left me see the true you." Nessie said and took a drink as she looked at Mark who just looked back at her and took a drink.

"Your right" He said and took another drink. "How can I ever make you see that I am not an idiot?"

She took another drink and then giggled "I don't think you can" She said with a big smile on her face. Mark looked at her serious and then saw the smile and smiled back. The two of them began to get along and continued their conversation on into the night.

The next morning Jade shook Nessie awake. She woke up in a fight. "What is going on?" She asked Jade as she rubbed the back of her head.

"You need to get up and get dress wedding bells are ringing and I need a dress." She said to her with a smile from ear to ear. Nessie looked over her shoulder and saw it was only 7am and fell back on to the bed.

"Aw, Jade! I hate you!" Nessie growled and placed the covers over her head.

"Come on… come on sleepily head" Jade said walking to the bottom of the bed and grabbing a good hand full of the covers as she took one yank and Nessie laid in the cold morning air.

"Jade!" Nessie screamed and Mark woke up who was next-door "ONE DAY I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!" She sat up her hair a mess as she looked at her upset for the wake up.

Later on that day Nessie and Jade walked in and out of dozen of bridal gown shops. Nessie began to wish for Jade to find one that she some-what like. Jade went back with another white dress… they all began to look the same. Nessie flopped on the chair and waited for her to get dressed.

"I think this is the one!" Jade said so happy as Nessie yawned

"Wonderful, take it off and lets go home" Nessie said as she looked at her self in the mirror behind the chair.

"You have to see this" Jade said to her and the door slowly opened. Jade came out with a long flowing dress of white under a lace of ivory it looked like the ivory was hand printed in the gown. She spun around as Nessie sat up in her chair to see the little gems shine in the light. The top was a square cut showing the tops of her shoulder and the vale came down her back so far it looked like it was flowing right into the train which had little flowers in the middle down to the ground.

"Beautiful" Nessie said and smiled at her and Jade jumped up and down clapping her hand. Nessie stood up and gave her a big hug.

"I have something I want to ask you" Jade said as she began to look in the mirror at her self.

"What's that?" Nessie asked touching the vale and playing with it.

"I want you to be my maid of honor" Jade said and continue to look at her self. Nessie looked up at her almost in shock. "What do you have to say?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Nessie said with a giggle in her voice as they continued to play with the dress.

Glen and Mark sat on the back porch as they shared a few beers. Mark looked out into the forest that seams to be so close. "Once your married you'll never be doing this." Mark teased

"Nah, I will still be a guy" Glen said and looked over at Mark. "I heard you and Nessie where talking for a while… how is that coming?"

"Oh god, We talked about a lot of things and the only way it looks like I am going to be winning her over is being truthful and my darling little self." He paused "I don't even tell my mother the truth." He paused once more "Do you ever think someone could be out there listening to us."

"Maybe… why would they? Don't they have anything else better to do?" Glen said and got back to the subject "Let Nessie be the first one you are truthful too… maybe it is time to stop thinking with your little one."

"He is very big I am told… thank you." Mark said adjusting himself.

"It is just a saying" Glen paused "Hey you want to be the best man?" He asked

"Does that mean I get to throw you a party?" Mark asked

"I guess if you must" Glen said

"WOOO HOOO" Mark said standing up "Hell yeah… you are going to party so much that you won't know who the fuck your marring." Mark screamed and laughed

"Oh goody" Glen said as he watched Mark walk into the house and get on the phone already planning. Glen lends back on the chair and began to relax.

Later on that night Glen began to work out down in the basement having Mark all tied up with this "party" it gave him some time to just get his body back into top shape he use to be at. He lend on the board as he began to bench press some weights as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Who's there?" He asked not looking at the stairs.

"It's me," Jade said as she walked in sat next to the bench. "Nessie and I found the prefect dress," She said with a smile as she watched Glen work out.

"That is wonderful… is it what you want?"

"Yup it is perfect" Jade said with a smile "I love watching you work out… it makes you look so strong" She giggled "I wouldn't be able to even lift that bar."

"It is not that hard" He said leave out a big breath.

"I know something that is," She said with a smiled and reached over to rub the bulge in his pants.

Glen tried so hard to constraint as he could feel Jade's hands slide over his pants and his bear stomach. Jade sat at the edge of the bench as she reached up and scrapped Glen's stomach and hooked her fingers into his waistband. She slowly began to pull them down slowly as she finally sat in front of the naked pole. She bent down as the bar went back on the rack and began to kiss Glen's neck softly and slowly as she tried so hard to take his mind off of working out.

Glen wrapped his hands around the back of her head as he kissed her deeply and fully tasting every corner of her mouth. He love the way she tasted and the way she smelled. She propped her self up a little and looked down at Glen. His eyes going glossy and her vision only on him the two of them began to kiss a few more times as Jade slide back down as she stood in front of Glen. She slowly dance to the music in her head as her little black ruffled skirt flew up in the air a few time letting Glen peak at her underwear as he continued to lay there.

Jade faced the stairs and tucked her thumb in her underwear and reached down to her ankles taking off her panties. She giggled as she watched Glen staring at her. She walked back over to Glen as he held on to her hips as she began to take a seat on him. She was so tight to him as the two of them always had to start slowly not to hurt Jade.

The two of them began to pick up the pace. Glen grinded into her as hard as he could laying down, he hated not to be in control, but Jade loved to drive him nuts. Jade bought some of her hair to the font of her shoulder as her own hands began to tangled in her hair as she began to ride Glen nice and slowly. Glen began to groan and moan under her, as he wanted so much to flip her over and bang her into the next morning. Glen rewrapped his hands around her hips and began to plunge himself into her.

"Glen!" His name came parting her lips in almost a yell as she began to clasp on to his body. Glen picked up Jade's almost limped body and pinned her up against the wall as he held her one leg over his shoulder as he entered her once more. Her body at the point of spazing once more… Glen took control and began to bang her body into his as the two of them became one once more as they always did. Jade grabbed onto Glen, as she felt weak in the knees. Glen held her in his arms as he sat back down on the bench breathless and sweaty as he softly kissed her sweaty red cheeks.

Nessie sat on her bed continue to make another site as Mark knocked on her door. She looked up quickly as she didn't miss a beat typing. "Come in" She said to him with a smile on her face. Mark walked in and sat on the bench at the bottom of her bed.

"Are you busy?" He asked

"Not really, what's up?"

"Nothing much I just had a question that I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?" She asked him as she placed her laptop to the side of her.

"Did you ever have sex?" She laughed at him and then smiled

"Yeah" She bit her lip

"With a guy?"

"Yeah" She said with a chuckle

"With a wrestler?"

"No" She said and looked at him weird "You guys are no different you seen one dick you seen them all…"

"That is not what I was meaning?"

"Then what where you meaning, because I never really got to know Glen until like a year ago when Jade had me meet him… you're the first person I ever meet besides Glen that is a wrestler."

"Oh" He said and looked down at her cell phone, which was flashing, "You have a voice mail"

"Yup, it's not going anywhere" She said with a smile

"Do you ever get antsy?"

"Yeah… everyone does," She said with a smile still not embarrassed to talk about sex with Mark.

"Do you please yourself?"

"No" She stopped and the question began to point to a few directions and she wasn't liking any of them "Mark, if you are coming in here thinking you are going to get some from me… your wrong… I am not that type of girl"

"Oh no, don't think that… I just wanted to come in here and tell you that this was the first night I didn't have sex since I was like 17."

"Does it suck?" She asked

"Yeah kind-da-sort-of" He said and rubbed his leg.

"Sorry to hear that" Nessie said picking back up her laptop and gluing it back to her hand.

"I just wanted you to know that I am not such a jerk," Mark said after a few minutes of being silence.

"I know… your human…" She said with a smile

A few days went by and nothing seam to be different between the four of them. Mark would still visit Nessie at night and talk about a few things. Glen and Jade still took day trips trying to figure out what they wanted to do for the wedding. Glen sat down one morning talk to Jade over a cup of coffee.

"I think something is going down between Nessie and Mark" Glen said softly as he leaned up next to Jade.

"Why are you saying that?" She asked

"Well, for the last few night I notice that Mark would spend time in Nessie's room I don't think they are… ya know, but they are talking nicer to each other."

"That is good…we have to do anything we can to get those to people together they are perfect together."

"We can only do so much, baby" Glen said and kissed Jade.

"What's up guys" Nessie said and parked her at the table after grabbing some OJ.

"Nothing" The two said together

"Okay" Nessie said taking another drink. Mark came walking down and stopped behind Nessie and kiss her head. Jade looked at Nessie weird. "Don't ask… it's not like that," Nessie mouthed.

"Come one Nessie… there won't be that many men there," Jade screamed at her as they all waited for Nessie to get downstairs so they could leave for the wrestling arena.

"Coming" Nessie said and ran down the stairs and looked up at Mark as she passed "I was never at an arena before"

The four of them continued to hang around the arena like they always do. Glen and Jade began to have hope on the whole things of Nessie and Mark hooking up. The two left them alone. Mark and Nessie sat at the one table as he stared blankly in to the room as he watched all the girls go by. The girls began to come over to Mark and hitting up the small chat… none of them asking who Nessie was. Mark just calmly blew them off and they left him giving weird looks at him. Nessie wasn't very impressed at him or the way he was acting. Nessie excused her self and went to the bathroom.

The girls slowly began to trickle in. Nessie stayed in the bathroom and began to listen to their brainless conversations. The one girl raised her voice above the rest.

"I have to say girls; I miss the old Mark… I know he is dieing for a piece of action." The one girl said and fixed her hair.

"But with that girl around it is just taking the life out of the party." Another one said

"Yeah" the other 4 girls agreed

"Mark would please us all, but tonight he won't be pleasing me" Another girl said and Nessie gave a strong evil look as she realized Mark's plan.

Nessie walked over to Mark sitting at the table. Glen and Jade watched her noticing that Nessie was in a foul mood. Mark looked up and smiled at her she sat down across from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked her

"You are so lucky you are at work, but I would have hit you after hearing those 5 girls. I have t say Mark… don't be fucking with me… BE WHO YOU ARE AND NO SOMEONE ELSE!" Nessie screamed at him and walked away

Later on that night Nessie was awake by Mark who sat the bottom of the bed as he tried to talk to her. "Nessie I really like you" Mark said as she looked at him and lay down.

"Go to sleep"

"Please, Nessie" Mark crawled up against her body feeling just the blanket between the two of them. "I love you, please!"

"Mark stop it! Your drunk and you don't know what you are doing"

"No, I am telling you the truth... I love you and want you."

"STOP IT!" Nessie yelled at him and Mark lay still against her and she lay back down and fell asleep.

The next morning Jade and Glen continued to plan out the wedding and Mark was working out after waking up in Nessie's bed. Nessie sat in the back yard and working on another site… her cell phone rang and she answered.

"Hello, Nessie speaking" She said with a smile.

"Hello, Nessie it's Kevin… how are you doing?"

"I am fine and how are you?"

"I am good… I wish I was home" He said and she smiled "You seam a little down… how come?"

"It is just that last night I went behind the scene of the WWE and I noticed a few things I was not happy with."

"Oh really… like what?"

"Like the whole thing… I see this one wrestler hooking up with these girls and I am just wondering how theses people can just do this and not worry about it." She paused as she noticed that everything was getting personal. "I am so sorry with everything I think I am just taking it so personal."

"Nah, you are right… you can talk to me about everything."

"I know… it is like it is so relaxing talking to you… I am just all stressed out and need a vacation I swear."

"That sounds soo good… how about when I come back home you and me go on vacation…"

"um…"

"I promise you will have fun"

"Sounds good" She said with smile and the two said their goodbyes.

Jade came out side with her wedding things and began to work on it with Nessie as Glen worked out. Nessie herd some one come out of the wood and started taking pictures with a camera as Nessie looked up and stood "Jade go get the boys" Nessie said and walked off the porch "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE"

"I am not bothering anyone"

"THIS IS PRIVATE PROPERTY." Nessie yelled and the man continued to take pictures of her and Jade as Jade ran in the house and screamed for Glen and Mark as the ran up the stairs to see Nessie and the pauperize going at it. Mark darted of the porch and grabbed on to Nessie stopping the next punch. The guy continued to snap away and Mark reached up pulled off her camera snapping the neck strap. The man quickly began to noticed he was not welcomed and ran back into the wood having Mark and Glen chase after him.

Jade sat on the bed in tears that her wedding could be rune. Glen sat down at the bottom of the bed upset that he needed to tell her this. "Maybe we should be thinking about a very very private wedding"

"I wanted it to be a celebration… something your fans can share with us."

"Hun look," Glen came over to her and hugged her as she barred her face in to his chest. "Sometimes some things just can't be shared because look… we will have people all over trying to get the dirt and it won't be fun."

"I don't like this life."

"This is superstardom." Glen said as she wrapped another arm around his sweetheart as she cried to him about her beautiful public wedding rune.

Nessie stood around in the back on the hall as she chatted with the other bride's maids she really had nothing useful to talk about. Jade called for her a few times and she sputtered off a few words on nervousness and then got dressed and ready. Nessie was pushed out and was moved over to wait with Mark.

"You look beautiful" He said and she smiled at him

"Thank you" she said "you look different too with ya know a whole tux on."

"Thanks… it's a little hot in here." He paused "are you nervous?"

"Yeah… I want everything to go smoothly for Jade and Glen." She giggled and smiled at him.

"I think everything is…" He said and smiled at her as he brush away some of her hair.

"Come over here" A man, said directing everyone. Nessie smiled to Mark as the two of them took a step on to the red carpet. The two of them headed down the long isles Mark looked down at Nessie a few times as she continues to stare a head. The two of them went their separate way as they waited for Glen and Jade to come down the isle. Nessie smiled big at Mark as she stood waiting for Jade. She smiled big as she looked down to see Jade slowly making her way down the isle. Nessie could see that Jade was scared and already as her eyes moved from one place to another.

Finally the time came to announce the two of them man and wife as they kissed. Jade smiled so brightly thought the tears as she walked back down the isle. Nessie smiled as Mark held out his arm for her to take. She giggled and smiled as they followed the couples.

The party began and Mark and Nessie began to sit down and talk to each other more and more as the two of them began to watch Glen and Jade have their cake and dance their dances. It is really funny to see their friends acting like they normally act and even skipping out on their own party.

"I don't see the little love birds any more" Nessie said to Mark as another slow song began and the floor began to fill up with the couples upon couples who all began to dance.

"May I have this dance?" Mark asked as he stood and held out his hand to her. She smiled and took it for once he wasn't being a jerk. The two began to dance slowly across the floor as Mark held her close to him feeling her heart pound in her chest. "Where you ever on a cloud?"

"I am now…" She said trying to take a breath as everything seam to click. 'It feels like I can't breath.' She thought as Mark looked down at her. He smiled at her and she half smile to him. He brush back the small amount of hair back and slowly lend down and kissed her softly and quickly and then more deeper and deeper as the two seam to lose each other in each other eyes.

The next 3 weeks Mark and Nessie would be alone since Glen and Jade where on their honeymoon on a cruse around the tropical islands. Mark and Nessie began to really fall for Mark. He seams to show his real side and it as great. Nessie snuggled up against Mark's lean body. He held on to her back as she got her self comfortable. The two of them began to watch a movie and fell asleep together.

"Nessie, Hun, are you ready to leave?" Mark called up to her.

"Yes yes… I am so sorry, but I need to look good… ya know so, your friends don't think I am trash."

"Its fine" He said with a smile and followed her out to the car. Mark drove the two of them to the arena as they began to chat it up. "I have a match tonight and an interview… so; you are going to have to chill in the café for a while."

"That is fine…" She said as she thought the night was going to be fun, but quickly she found out it wasn't going to be. Nessie sat in the café for now going on an hour. She already watched Mark win his match and wanted to be wrapped in his arms now instead of waiting for him to come get her after his interview. Michael Cole walked up to her.

"Nessie, didn't Mark come out here and get you. I am done with the interview, so, you can go back to his locker room."

"Thanks… how long has he been waiting?"

"Oh well, the interview has been over for almost 20 minutes now."

"Thanks Michael." Nessie said and she wondered why Mark did come and get her as she walked down the hallway. Nessie stopped at Mark's door and slowly opened the door to see the over head lights to be off and a light on the table to be on. "Mark?" Nessie called to him as she turned on the lights to find a shocking surprised.

"Nessie!" Mark screamed at her as she looked at him in shock. Stacy crawled behind the couch as she tried to fix herself. Mark stood up having some problems getting his pants back up.

"I can't believe you…" Nessie said softly as Mark just latched his belt across his waste and walked over to her as she just stood up against the wall.

"Nessie… it is not what you think" Mark said as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Nessie screamed at him and pulled away.

"Please Nessie" he said to her as she reached for the door tears streaming down her face.

"Please what Mark… PLEASE WHAT? … What do you make her call you?" She pointed a finger at him. "YOUR NEVER GOING TO CHANGE… YOU'RE PLAYING HER LIKE YOUR PLAYING ME… YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO CHANGE" Nessie said and looked at Mark. Who placed another hand on her shoulder and she slapped him hard across the face. She turned around as Mark stood stun watching her walk out of the room. Nessie hailed a taxi and headed home.

Nessie took a hot shower as the water seam to burn the touch of Mark off of her body. She slowly began to feel clean. She walked into her bedroom as she locked the door and climbed in to bed. She looked over at her cell phone and could see the list of missed calls she received from him. Nessie began to cry wishing that Jade was home… she would know what to do. The front door slam shut and Nessie woke up from a sound sleep. She sat up in her bed as she moved around wonder what Mark was going to do. She could hear the foot steps getting louder and louder.

"Nessie!" Mark screamed "Nessie!" Mark grabbed the handle of her door and shook it to se it was lock. "Nessie... Nessie answer me!" He called to her. She sat up in bed and watched the shadow at the door move back and forth. She didn't say a word as her heart pounded in her chest. "Look I know you are awake… no one could sleep when I am here awake. Look… I know what you saw tonight just made you lose all the faith you ever had in me. I wanted to let you know that it meant nothing… There is nothing between Stacy and me… Sometimes we just do things together… it means nothing… I didn't want you to see that… that is why I left you in the café… I would have told you… I am not like that…" Mark said and lend up against the door. "Please answer me… I am so sorry" He said and the house went silence.

Nessie laid back down in bed as she began to fall back asleep not thinking about anything. She woke up the next morning to her phone ring. She looked at it and answered it.

"Hello?" Nessie said the sleepiness sounded in her voice.

"Oh did I wake you up?" Kevin voice said softly

"Kevin…" She had to think for a while and she sat up "No no you didn't wake me up."

"I just wanted to let you know that I am back home now and would really like to meet up with you today."

"That is good…" She said "I finished your site… I hope that you like it."

"Bring it along and I'll take a look" He said "How about we meet for lunch… I know this very calming Italian place."

"Calming is good…" She said with a smile across her face.

"Good! Let me give you some directions…" He said and began to tell her directions. The two shortly hung up from there as Nessie began to get gitty about going on a date with a real person.

Nessie got dressed in a tube top in dark purple that had at the bottom cut out flowers. She wore a short little black skirt that looked good showing off her stomach. She smiled at her self in the mirror as she picked up her makeup bag and headed out of her room and passed Mark room and to the bathroom. She didn't even bother to look at Mark was there or not. She put on her makeup and grabbed her things and was out the door her music blaring out of he speaker box. She smiled at her self in the mirror as she pulled away from the house not even looking back.

Mark stood at the front window and watched Nessie pull away from the house. He gave an evil stare and hit the chair as he placed his hands on his head and then sat down on the couch and quietly began to cry. He quickly got over it and decided to go out and meet up with Stacy once again.

Nessie sat down at the table already a head of the game. She saw Kevin walked in and she stood up and shook his hand and sat back down. She smiled brightly at him as the two began to talk.

"Let me show you how the site looks" Nessie said as she took out her lap top.

"Let's not" Kevin said to her as he placed his hand on top of hers and smiled at her. "I trust it is what I want… how much do I owe you?"

"Well, with everything it is about 1,500 dollars." She said as Kevin looked down at his check book and began to write a check out.

"Do I just write it out to you?"

"Yeah… Nessie Light." She said with a smile. Mark ripped the check off and handed it to her. "Oh look your picture is on it."

"Yeah… it's a reminder that that person is me too"

"Um, Kevin… you paid me too much" She said with a little bit of heat in her cheeks.

"I know" He said with a smiled at her "I wanted to see if I could buy some of your time to spend with me."

"What?" Nessie said as she giggled "You don't have to pay me extra to spend time with you."

"It doesn't matter it is nice to have company."

"Yeah" She said and smiled at him as she searched in her bag and pulled out her CD's. She looked down at the pile and right on the top was the movie that Mark and she fell asleep with. She smiled to her self as a tear ran down her face. Kevin reached up and brushed her tear.

"Sorry… here is your site" She handed him the CD and he held on to her hand.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… it's a bunch of personal stuff"

"Tell me… don't think of me as a customer anymore… I am your friend."

"Okay…" Nessie said and she began to tell Kevin about Mark and how he seams to not care how much he hurt her by the end of the conversation they where both cuddle up in each other arms at the top of the rounded both. "This is strange" She said to him and giggled. He laughed right along with her.

"You never know what could happen when you believe" Kevin said to her as she just looked up to his blue eyes.

"I believe" She said softly and continued to move closer to him.

"Oh my god! It's Kevin Nash" A girl about the age of 13 yelled over and pointed to their direction, and headed over with a few of her friends. Nessie slowly pulled herself away from Kevin.

She watched Kevin entertain a lot of the little girls. He signed all their papers and took all the pictures, but it seam like the line didn't end. He couldn't just stop and let all the people down these people made him famous. Nessie waited a while until it seam everyone knew Kevin and she quietly removed her from the situation. Kevin stood up "Nessie… don't leave…" He said and stood up "Excuse me… excuse me… excuse me…" He said as he followed her out to the parking lot. "Wait Nessie" He said and she turned around and looked at him.

"Your fans are waiting." She said to him a bit upset that he just couldn't stop after one.

"Look, this is not my idea of having fun… yes those people in there are my fans, and sometimes I feel like a puppet with them because I have to drop everything and do what they want. Those people in there make and break my career. I want to see you again." He said rubbing her arms that where crossed.

"Okay" She said as a smile slowly started.

"What's that" Kevin asked as he poked her slightly and then wrapped her in his arms as she placed her computer down. He picked her up and held her high over his head. "What's that?" He asked her again

"I said okay" She said giggling as he placed her down and hugged her tightly. She picked up her computer.

"Good… I'll see you later." He said and watched her get into her car and began to leave before he went back in to the restaurant to finish this mad house.

Nessie returned to the house with her heart feeling light and flirt. She hummed to her self as she ran up the steps and changed in to her little bikini and grabbed a towel. She walked down stairs noticing that she didn't see Mark. She walked in to the kitchen and then down to the basement to see no one down stairs. She went back up stairs and out to the hot tub as she began to sip on her drink forgetting about everything that happened. She closed her eyes and finally began to relax.

In a short time there Nessie eyes spun open to the sounds of giggles. She slowly floated over to the other side of the hot tub as she grabbed the little wall hiding the hot tub and pulled her self up to look over it. She spotted Mark and Stacy naked out in the pool. She felt a little weird watching the two of them crest each other as they shared intimate moments with each other. Nessie sank back into the water as she stomach dropped to the floor to think how someone who she thought she knew would do such a think to her.

Late on that night Mark sat down next to Nessie as she tried to float around the internet to see how much of the field she had dominated in the last few weeks. Mark began to rub her clean shaved leg that stood out from her short set PJ's.

"What do you want Mark?" Nessie asked him not looking from the computer.

"What can I have?" Mark said and laughs

"Nothing … of mine … isn't there someone else that you can call for the night?"

"Your such a tease" He said to her giving her a weird look.

She closed her lap top and looked at him. "I rather know where my heart is then to be giving it to every person I see."

"I don't sleep with every person I meet… I didn't sleep with you."

"Yeah that is because I don't fall for a player!"

"Yeah well, if you wouldn't be a tease then you wouldn't have me all over you."

"Well, I rather be a tease then a player that unsure about the game." Nessie said and got up and went upstairs to bed.

Mark stumbled out of bed as he couldn't sleep any more. He walked out into the hall and stared at Nessie's door as it was closed, but he knew she didn't lock it. Mark slowly walked in to her room as she stared at the lump in bed asleep with a slight smile on her face. Mark smiled and walked over to her and sat on the floor next to her head as her brush her hair away to see her face. She stirred a little and Mark began to talk to her.

"Nessie, don't wake up my dear…" He said and rubbed her head more "I wanted to let you know that what I did with Stacy I am so sorry… I really love you and I really want to be with you. I think you're the best thing that has come into my life…" He paused once more "I am just too stupid to say it to your face when you are here with me." He paused for a long time as he sat on the floor and just listen to her heavy breathing "I promise you I will be a better guy… I'll change my ways… and I will show you that I love you." He said as she kissed her forehead and slowly slipped back out of the room.

The next morning Nessie rolled over and stared out her window for a few moments as she looked at the beautiful day waking up along with her. Her cell phone began to ring and she reached up and grabbed it and bean to talk.

"Hello?"

"Hello, dear… why don't you come out and play with me today?"

"You're such a goof" She giggled back to Kevin "Bring your bathing suit and we can hang out and relax… at my house."

"Sounds like fun" She said and quickly began to put on her little purple bikini under a pair of short shorts and a tube top. She quickly had a bag pack and out the door over to his house. She couldn't wait to be with Kevin.

Nessie rolled over from her sun bathing and picked up her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Nessie… how is everything?" Jade said all bubbly

"Um, they are fine… how are things on the honeymoon?"

"They are fine… what was the um about?" Jade said as she wondered about some things "Where are you?"

"Well, I am at Kevin's house."

"Who Kevin? The guy you meet when you where at that job fair?"

"Yeah" Nessie paused "There is a lot that happened?"

"Yeah I am noticing that"

"See I was hanging out with Mark all the time and everything, but he took me to a raw and I caught Stacy on her knees on him… that was it for me… then Kevin came around… and he is so nice… and he treats me better then Mark. Also I caught Mark and Stacy in the pool… you read in to that."

"In my pool!" Jade said "Gross"

"Yup" Nessie began to laugh

"Well, Glen and I are coming home soon… it sounds like Mark needs a big reminder on what is going on."

"Well, I will see you when you get home… talk to you then."

"Bye" Jade said and looked back at Glen who had a not so wicked smile on his face anymore.

Mark took another drink as he looked up to see Trish walk in to the bar. Trish saw down right next to Mark as she began to strongly flirt with her. The two began to talk as they became more and more drunk. "Hey lets go back to my place" Trish said to Mark as she wrapped an arm around him.

"Sounds great!" Mark slurred out.

Mark kissed Trish and held her close to his body as the two of them continued to have sex. Trish began to hold on to Mark. Mark moan lightly as his eyes where closed. Trish began to claw Mark's back as she came and Mark came shortly after her calling Nessie's name.

Mark sat the bottom of the bed with his hand covering his face. He could not believe what he has just done. He rubbed his head as he reached down and grabbed his pants and put them on.

"Are you leaving?" Trish ask him as he got dressed

"I have to leave… I can't believe I did this."

"Did what?"

"Have sex with you…" Mark said as he didn't even look at her.

"Well, you're nothing to brag about." Trish said now mad at Mark. "You don't even know my name"

"I am a lot to brag about if you talk to Stacy… your Trish I know your damn name."

"Well, you called for this Nessie while you came."

"It doesn't matter your just another name to add to the list." Mark said and walked out of the door and closed it behind him as he could hear something smash against the back of the door as Mark began to walk down the stairs and out the front door.

Nessie began to swim after the ball that Kevin went after along with her. She began to laugh as Kevin grabbed her leg and pulled her back. Kevin grabbed on to her and hugged her tightly as Nessie continued to laugh.

"I love holding you." Kevin said to her as she smiled at him and played all sweet as Kevin began to loosen up his grip. Nessie sprinted to the ball and caught it as Kevin swam up to her and she giggled as she tossed the ball at the other end.

"You're a brat" He said to her and she giggled to him even more.

"I don't know how you are," Nessie said as she pulled her self out of the pool and walked over to the little shower.

"What?" He asked pulling him self out of the pool

"I like it here with you" She said with a smiled as Kevin walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Me too … how about a relaxing float in the hot tub," Kevin said and kiss her neck

"Sounds good" She said and the two of them got in to the hot tub and began to cuddle with one another. Nessie slowly began to fall asleep in his arm. She looked up at Kevin who smiled at her. Kevin bent down and softly kissed her lips and she responded to him the kiss getting deeper and deeper. Nessie reached up and placed his hand on the back of his head. The two finally split and there was nothing but hazy eyes and smiles.

The next morning Jade and Glen came walking through the door and took their bags right to their bed room. Jade walked back down with Glen "Mark, where is Nessie."

"I don't know" He said and all his words began to be slurred. Jade pointed to him and Glen stayed in there as Jade walked outside to see Nessie in her swimsuit as she continued to sunbath.

"Nessie!" Jade said to her and she jumped and looked up at Jade.

"Hey girl" she placed her hand over her eyes "Come on lets go in to the shade" Nessie said and walked over to big umbrella and sat down.

"You look great… your all tan and all."

"Yeah I had to work on something. Look at you I never seen such a smile."

"Oh it was so nice to sit down and relax for a while." She paused "so, what is going on?"

"Well, right now I am not sure… Mark has been drinking all morning."

"Was he like this all the time?"

"No he went drinking yesterday and now today… I am not saying much to him because I think he had a bad lay."

"How many people did he hook up with?"

"Well I know he did Stacy for sure… I am not sure of anyone else. But Mark normally act upon how he got laid."

"What do you think about that?"

"Well, right now I want nothing to do with him… I have Kevin and at this point Kevin is what I need."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I am so sure that I don't want anything to do with Mark." Nessie said and Jade just took a deep sigh.

"What have you been doing?" Glen asked Mark.

"Drinking" He said "I did something soo wrong."

"What is that?"

"Well, two nights ago while Nessie was asleep I promised her I would be a better man and I didn't hook up with anyone, but while I was out drinking yesterday I ended up being with Trish and I don't like her…"

"So what it was just another one?"

"That is the thing… she was just another one… but I called out Nessie name when I was peaking."

"Well…" Glen said to Mark as the two began to talk into detail about Mark's partners.

Jade lay in bed that night feeling good to be home but at the same point it was still weird for her to deal with Nessie wanting to be with Kevin and not Mark. Glen walked in to the room and plop on the bed.

"Well, how did it go?" Jade asked Glen

"Good I think… I promised him we would help him do something."

"What is that?"

"We are going to have to help set up an romantic dinner for two for just about a week and half from now."

"So, Mark wants to give it a try?"

"Yup… Mark wants to give it a try." Glen said and Jade smiled at him.

"Good because I miss our happy family we had when we left." Jade said and snuggled to Glen's back. "I have a question for you?"

"Ask away" he said to her as he lay back on the bed and Jade laid her head on his stomach.

"Can we try to have a baby?"

"Are you sure you want kids right now?"

"I am ready for them… I stay home as it is… Vince is sort of keeping you station around here… it would be a great time to start trying to have kids."

"Sure we can try" Glen said and Jade clapped and hopped on to of Glen and started to kiss him deeper and deeper as the two of them became tangled.

Nessie pulled Jade into the bathroom with excited news to tell her. "I can't believe this Jade, but Kevin wants me to go with him this weekend to a few house shows and autograph session."

"Are you going to go?" Jade asked a little concerned

"Well, I was thinking about it." Nessie said now a little upset about the whole thing

"Well, let me know what you decide to do." Jade said and walked out of the bathroom and upstairs.

Nessie jumped in to her car and headed to Kevin's house to hang out. Mark began to follow her on his bike a few cars back. Nessie pulled up to the house and Mark waited and waited until they came out of the house to leave. Finally the chance came and Kevin and Nessie began to walk out Nessie trotting along behind him in her swimsuit top and short shorts with flip flops. Nessie leaned up against her car as Kevin put one arm around her and kissed her goodbye as she got into her car and left. Mark knew the time was now. He sprang from the bushed and began to knock Kevin around and then finally to the ground. Kevin's lip was now busted and bleeding heavily. Mark jumped on top of him and began to yell at him.

"Is this how you did her Kevin, is this what you been trying to hide. You're a rotted bitch stealing away innocent girls. Stay away from Nessie… she is mine and won't be visiting you anymore!" Mark yelled and finally ran back into the brush and off to home.

Nessie walked around the house on her cell phone. "You have to be kidding me… someone just jumped you like that?" Jade looked up at Nessie as he continued to talk to her. "What do you mean you don't want me to go with you this weekend… maybe someone should go with you … Kevin I wanted to go with you … yes I understand … call me then … okay … goodbye."

"What is wrong?" Jade asked

"That was Kevin" Nessie said and Mark walked in through the front door.

"Someone beat up Kevin and now he doesn't want me around."

"Oh my… I am so sorry that" Jade said and looked over at Mark.

"Well, do you want to go for a drink or something?" Mark asked her.

"No, I am just going to go relax" Nessie said and headed up stairs.

Later on that day Mark headed up to Nessie's bedroom as she sat on the window seat. "Hey, are you okay?" Mark asked lend up against the whole doorway.

"Yeah I'll be fine" She said looking out the window.

"Look I am really sorry… for everything that happened." Mark began "I didn't mean any harm I just wanted to honestly get to know you."

"I know you did Mark… it is just that you are really let yourself go. I wish you would just show loyalty to one person."

Mark walked over to Nessie and grabbed her hand "Look… I really want to try to be loyal… how about you and I go out for a date and I will show you how loyal I am."

"Okay sounds like a good idea" Nessie said and Mark smiled at her and she smiled at him.

"Great!" Mark said and patted her head.

About a week later

Jade came running down the stairs with a small white wand in her hand… she ran into the kitchen jumping up and down.

"What is it?" Glen asked her as she smiled from ear to ear.

"You all have to listen to this… this news is going to change this house."

"What is it already?" Nessie said with a smile on her face as Mark wrapped his arms around her.

"I'M GOING TO BE A MOMMA"

THE END


End file.
